<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You make me a believer by Rooraism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783171">You make me a believer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rooraism/pseuds/Rooraism'>Rooraism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elippoweek 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Italy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rooraism/pseuds/Rooraism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elia takes Filippo for a surprise trip for their first anniversary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elia Santini/Filippo Sava</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elippoweek 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You make me a believer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My story for the sixth day of elippoweek. This is very short, i wrote this after a long writer's block and was not gonna post it at first but here we are. Editing done by me, mistakes highly possible. Title from imagine dragons "believer"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”For the last time, I am not telling you where we are going”<br/>
”Why not?”<br/>
”Because it is supposed to be a surprise!” Elia huffed. Ever since they had left the apartment, Filippo had not stopped asking. Elia had been understanding at first, he knew Filippo was not the biggest fan of surprises, but now it was getting just annoying. Especially since Elia also had to keep his eyes on the road signs, instead of using navigator like he usually did.<br/>
”Will we be there soon?”<br/>
”Yes. Now let me focus before we end up in an accident”<br/>
Like a miracle, Filippo stayed the rest of the ride silent, playing with his phone. He could probably  sense that Elia was getting annoyed.<br/>
Soon the pair arrived at the parking lot of a big hotel.<br/>
”A hotel?” Filippo looked at Elia with confusion.<br/>
Elia nodded.<br/>
”Why?”<br/>
”I know we said it didn't matter that we could not do anything big for our first anniversary, but I wanted to anyway, and managed to get my dad to pay us a night in a suite.” Filippo was silent, making Elia unsure if he had made the right decision. Suddenly he was pulled into a kiss.<br/>
”You like it?” Elia asked after few good minutes of kissing on the parking lot.<br/>
”Very much.” Filippo laughed softly, taking Elia's hand to his own. Smiling, they took their luggage (making Filippo take luggage had been a hard task to accomplish without spoiling the surprise) and made their towards the hotel lobby.</p><p>Elia had not realised how big and luxurious  the suite was going to be until they opened the door on the top floor. His dad had really done it this time (there has to be a first time for everything). There was separate bedroom and leaving room, small kitchen, and big bathroom with a bathtub.<br/>
”Wow!” Filippo voiced out Elia's thoughts. Wasting no time, they dropped their bags to the floor and jumped on what must have been the biggest bed Elia had every seen. It was also the softest.<br/>
”I hope you have nothing special planned because we need a lot of time to be able to enjoy everything here.”<br/>
Elia laughed, pulling Filippo against his chest.<br/>
”Dinner reservation at 21:00, nothing else.” Filippo hummed.<br/>
”It is only 19:35 right now, we have time before dinner.” Filippo said, moving his finger up and down Elia's side.<br/>
”Should we take the advantage of this bed now, and the bathtub after the dinner” Not bothering to answer, Elia rolled them around, so that he was now laying on the top of Filippo.<br/>
”Absolutely.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>